Blog użytkownika:Zesk77/Adventure Time x Fairy Tail - czyli epicki crossover. Epilog
Oto koniec epickiego crossovera w którym wreszcie pojawią się postacie nie wymyślone przeze mnie. Ja zapowiadałam w jednym z wcześniejszych rozdziałów będzie niespodzianka a właściewie kontynuacja pod tytułem "Fairy Time: Lich Hunters" a dodatkowo Adventure Time with Zesk & Ren. Zaoraszam do czytania Adventure Time – Fairy Tail Epilog Po przy długim pożegnaniu Orion postawił portal. Wielki, różowy, lewitujący placek oznaczał powrót do domu, Finn i Jake tęskinie odwrócili się w stronę mieszkańców Ooo, pomachali im i cała czwórka weszła w portal. Przywitały ich krzyki i wiwaty magów z Fairy Tail. Finn, a raczej Raff spojrzał na przyjaciela, a Jake, a dokładniej Rage spojrzał na Raffa, obaj wrócili do normalności. Mieli wrażenie, jakby od piętnastu lat nie widzieli przyjaciół, teraz mogli im się przyjrzeć wszyscy postąpili krok do przodu, a portal za nimi się zamknął. Nagle ktoś rzucił stołem i trafił w Sate’a. Raff spojrzał na rzucającego, była to Erza, a następnie roześmiał się, brakowało mu tego, ciągłych imprez i awantur. Natsu przyglądał mu się z ciekawością - Ale masz głupią czapkę! – po powiedzeniu tego wybuchnął śmiechem, smoczy zabójca wody zaczerwienił się i zdjął czapkę - Ryk Wodnego Smoka!!!! – z ust blond włosego smoczego zabójcy wydobyła się wiązka wody, jakby wystrzeloną z węża ogrodowego, która trafiła w Natsu i dorzuciła go tak, że uderzył w ścianę budynku gildii. Sate doszedł do siebie i wstał, następnie zauważył że Gajeel patrzy się na jego nogę - Nawet o tym nie myśl! – skarcił go czerwono włosy smok, ale jego nowa noga przyciągnęła kilku gapiów, jako pierwsza odezwała się dziewczyna w zbroi, o szkarłatnych włosach, z mieczem w ręku - Co ci się stało? - Nigdy nie sądziłem że to ty się będziesz o mnie martwić, Erza, ale powiem że spełniłem dobry uczynek, ale były, hmm… komplikacje i w zamian dostałem taką fajną robo nogę. Nie martw się Gajeel, mam dla ciebie kilka śrubek – chłopak pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął kilka błyszczących, nowych kawałków metalu, a następnie rzucił je wysokiemu, umięśnionemu mężczyźnie o czerwonych oczach i długich metaliczno czarnych włosach. Złapał je i przyglądał się, nie był pewien co do smaku, już kiedyś w innym wymiarze jadł metal i był obrzydliwy, więc to mogło być o wiele, wiele gorsze. Zamknął oczy i zjadł jedną, szok! Śrubki okazały się znakomite! Gajeel zjadł wszystkie ze smakiem a następnie głodnym wzrokiem patrzył na nogę czerwono włosego maga. - SATE! Przywiozłeś mi coś? – spytał chłopak o różowych włosach przypominających mnóstwo małych rogów, o żółtych oczach, budową przypominający Sate’a. Czerwono włosy smoczy zabójca uśmiechnął się, a Raff pogrzebał w plecaku i wyciągnął mały plastikowy przedmiocik, Sate wziął go, nacisnął i z przedmiotu wystrzelił płomień, była to zapalniczka. Natsu wpatrywał się z niedowierzeniem w płomień a następnie go zjadł. Gajeel i Natsu to smoczy zabójcy, Gajeel to smoczy zabójca metalu, a Nastu to smoczy zabójca ognia, ich smoki mają na imię Metallicana i Igneel. - ZNAKOMITY! – krzyknął smok ognia, a Raffa, Rage’a i Sate’a podeszło więcej osób, w tym czasie Orion niezauważony przeszedł bokiem by trochę odetchnąć od tłumu i przemyśleć to co stało się w Ooo. Podeszła do niego wysoka blond włosa dziewczyna o dużych brązowych oczach a razem z nią mała niebiesko włosa dziewczynka również o brązowych oczach. - Lucy, Wendy! …. Hmm… Jak długo nas nie było? - Jakieś cztery godziny – odpowiedziała niebiesko włosa dziewczynka. Odpowiedź zdziwiła orlego maga, tydzień w Ooo równał się czterem godzinom w Fiore. - Coś się stało? - Stało się Lucy, stało i to całkiem sporo… - dziewczyny nie do końca zrozumiały to co Orion miał im przekazać, nie dokończył tylko wybuchnął śmiechem - Cztery godziny chłopaki! – krzyknął do Sate’a, Raffa i Rage’a, a oni tez wybuchli śmiechem, nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego się śmieją, ale chcieli rozumieć, po dłuższej chwili opanowywania się Raff wszedł na stół i zaczął wyjaśniać - W świecie z którego przybywamy, w ciągu tutejszego miesiąca, minęło piętnaście lat. W ciągu tutejszych czterech godzin ja walczyłem z potworem, Sate walczył, zaprzyjaźnił się, przywrócił komuś pamięć i stracił nogę. Całkiem sporo jak na cztery godziny, nie? – ponownie wybuchli śmiechem, a przyłączyła się do nich cała gildia. Rozpoczęła się wielka impreza, pełen serwis. - Kto chce się ze mną zmierzyć? – powiedziała dziewczyna o długich, brązowych falowanych włosach trzymając kufel piwa w ręku z lekko poczerwienioną twarzą. Podeszło do niej kilka osób i wszyscy zaczęli pić, skończyło się na tym że rzucająca wyzwanie Cana okazała się najwytrzymalsza, a na podłodze leżeli jej przeciwnicy - Nie mieliście ze mną szans! Jestem królową piwa i alkoholu! Kto chce się ze mną jeszcze zmierzyć? – nikt nie podszedł a „Królowa piwa i alkoholu” dokończyła beczkę w samotności. - Mężczyzna! – krzyknął potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna po wysłuchaniu opowieści Raffa i Rage’a wszyscy uważnie słuchali słów wypowiadanych przez byłego mieszkańca Ooo, wszyscy byli zdziwieni, to, co usłyszeli dla nich było dziwne, nierealne, nieosiągalne, niewyobrażalne a smoczy zabójca wody to wszystko widział i był w stanie to opisać szczegółowo. Wszyscy analizowali każde słowo Raffa i dzielili się ze sobą swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Historia została opowiedziana z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, ale to i tak za mało trzeba byłoby tam być, trzeba byłoby to przeżyć. - Raff walcz ze mną! Jeśli w tym wymiarze stałeś się silniejszy to zamierzam sprawdzić jak bardzo! – rozpoczęła się walka, woda tryskała z rąk, nóg i ust Raffa, a ogień buchał z kończyn Natsu, ostatecznie obaj padli na podłogę zmęczeni. Rage z podziwem obejrzał walkę, ale wiedział że to nie jest pełnia możliwości obu smoczych zabójców, dali sobie tylko próbkę swoich możliwości. Czarny kot o okrągłych uszkach, z mieczem na plecach i w zielonych spodenkach podszedł do żółtego kota - Rage, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, może my też powalczymy? – Rage uśmiechnął się, dotknął prawą łapką tatuażu na lewej łapce, nagle tatuaże na jego ciele zabłysły i lewej łapie kota pojawiła się włócznia z wody. - Jak najbardziej – oba koty się powiększyły, urosły tak to dwóch metrów, z czego czarny kot, pantera Lily, był odrobinę wyższy. Lily dobył miecza, który również się powiększył, włócznia w łapie żółtego exceeda również urosła, była długa na 4 metry. Oba oręże się zetknęły, koty rozwinęły skrzydła i rozpoczęły walkę w powietrzu, niestety walka odbywała się w gildii więc musieli się zadowolić lataniem metr nad podłogą, do walki wkrótce przyłączyła się reszta gildii. Ciężko było powiedzieć co się działo dalej, bo nikt tego nie ogarniał, wiedzieli tylko że jak się pobudzili to było już rano, a impreza zaczęła się znowu. Tym razem bardzo pewny siebie był Sate, kilka chwil po przebudzeniu zarzucił dowcip z serii „Erza x Jellal”, tym razem szkarłatno włosa naprawdę się wkurzyła, bo zmieniła zbroję na o wiele bardziej bojową, na wspaniałą czarną zbroję. Sate od razu przeszedł do rzeczy - Ryk smoka pamięci! – z jego ust wydobyła się czerwona smuga światła, ale Erza zrobiła unik i uderzyła go tarczą, smoczy zabójca uderzył w ścianę, następnie trochę się porozciągał i ruszył do walki, potężny miecz Erzy rozcinał magię. Sate skakał i atakował, nie ustępował przeciwniczce, w końcu zrobił zamach i trafił pięścią w zbroję, niestety bez magii więc złapał się za nadgarstek i zaczął głośno krzyczeć, przy okazji się odsłonił i Erza go zaatakowała. Chłopak przeleciał na drugą stronę gildii i znów rąbną w ścianę. Walka była wyrównana, ale nie był w stanie utrzymać poziomu magii i dodatkowo się odsłonił, miał w prawdzie jeszcze siłę by walczyć, ale gdyby to nie była prawdziwa walka na śmierć i życie to już by nie żył i był tego w pełni świadomy. Smoczy zabójca pamięci siadł na najbliższym stole, a następnie się na nim położył. Raff w tym czasie cieszył się że znów może używać magii wody, od dawna magia nie płynęła w jego żyłach, nie przesycała go siłą ani mocą. Cudowne uczucie. Wyobraź sobie że w twoich żyłach płynie cola i ona buzuje, daje ci siłę i motywuję do działania. Wiązki wody latały na wszystkie strony gildii. -Orion! Walcz ze mną! – krzyknął do półprzytomnego maga wiatru, który nie spał przez całą noc. Nie chciał walczyć, ale nie mógł dać przeciwnikowi za wygraną. Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę przeciwnika, padł na podłogę i zaczął głośno chrapać. Raff parzył na niego przez chwilę, uniósł ręce w górę i krzyknął - WYGRAŁEM! JESTEM NIEPOKONANY! - odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa i poszedł pochwalić się zwycięstwem Rage’owi, który niestety spał… jak z resztą Resta gildii (nie licząc Cany która piła, jak zawsze z resztą). Smoczy zabójca wody usiadł i westchnął, brakowało mu tego wszystkiego, tego chaosu w gildii, imprez od rana do nocy, ciągłych walk i destrukcji. Uśmiechnął się i znów zaczął się bawić swoją magią, po dłuższym czasie zmęczył się i nie zauważył kiedy zasnął. Kiedy się obudził wszyscy byli już na nogach (z wyjątkiem Cany która cały czas piła). Stał nad nim Orion, dla Raffa było to jednoznaczne ze słowem rewanż, chłopak wstał i obaj wyszli z budynku. Wiatr wiał w kierunku maga wiatru, Raff uśmiechnął się i wypił kilka łyków wody, następnie poczuł przypływ sił. Obaj przeszli od razu do rzeczy, wodne słupy leciały w stronę Oriona który ciął je skrzydłami z wiatru. - Ryk wodnego smoka!!! – z ust Raffa wystrzelił słup z wody, który również rozciął Orion z ogromną łatwością. Smok znów natarł na maga orła, niestety i tym razem odniósł porażkę. Orionowi blizna zabłysła na niebiesko a następnie wiatr wokół jego rąk chłopak zaszarżował na Raffa który zdążył się zasłonić tarczą z wody, mag wiatru ominął smoka wody i zaatakował go od boku. Orion był silniejszy od Raffa, więc wygrał chociaż walka trwała dość długo. Obaj zmęczeni wrócili do gildii, a pierwsze co zauważyli to Sete’a pogrążonego w myślach. Orion zaciekawiony podszedł do niego - Sate, coś się stało? - Coś mi tu nie gra… wspomnienia które zjadłem są niekompletne, nigdy nie zdażyło mi się coś takiego… - Do czego zmierzasz? - Muszę udać się do Ooo i dowiedzieć się dlaczego te wspomnienia są niekompletne – Orion zdziwił się ale kiwnął głową, podszedł do ściany. - Sekretna Technika Błękitnego Orła! Nieznany Świat! – machnął ręką a na ścianie pojawił się różowy placek. Sate pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i zniknął w portalu, który zaraz po tym się zamknął. Orion spuścił głowę i westchnął. - Nie wróci – szepnął – ten idiota potrzebuje się wytłumaczyć… nawet przed samym sobą – wszyscy patrzyli na Oriona pytająco - Co? – spytał Raff - Nie widziałeś? Chłopak się zakochał… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach